Onderon
Freedon Nadd secretly taught the Kings of Onderon the ways of the Sith, and made sure that his dark knowledge lived on throughout the Onderonian royalty, for the day when it could be used against the Jedi. Even though Nadd died, his spirit lived on in his tomb deep below the city of Iziz, and it was there that he cunningly instructed his descendants in the Sith arts. Over the next four hundred years the Beast Riders would continue their war against the city of Iziz and its royal rulers, with the conflict escalating to new heights in the years prior to 4000 BBY. Onderon History Eventually, under the reign of King Ommin and Queen Amanoa, Onderon joined the Republic and, against the advice of Freedon Nadd, Amanoa requested the Jedi's assistance in ending the centuries-old conflict against the Beast Riders.13 Little did the Jedi know that what they were to experience on Onderon would be the clandestine beginning of a massive war which would eventually engulf the galaxy in the years to follow. As was the custom of the time, when a new planet gained membership within the Republic, the Jedi Order would assign a Jedi to become the "watchman" of the system. It was the watchman's duties to supervise the new system's transition into a Republic member-state, and to help with any local difficulties that the planetary governments might be experiencing. Upon Onderon joining the Republic, Jedi Master Arca Jeth was given charge of the new planet and directed to help end the Beast Wars which had plagued the planet for many centuries. As a test for his three young apprentices, Ulic and Cay Qel-Droma, and the Twi'lek Tott Doneeta, Master Arca sent them in his place to put an end to the civil war, which they swiftly achieved. With the death of Amanoa, Galia was proclaimed Queen of Onderon, and the dark side presence of Freedon Nadd was supposedly gone. However, the shadow of Freedon Nadd was not dead, but only suppressed, and it still had an important role to play in the galaxy.1 Following the death of Queen Amanoa, and Galia's ascension to the throne, Master Jeth recognized that a dark side pall was still hanging over Onderon. Realizing that the Sith power of Freedon Nadd was more powerful than he had first suspected, Arca Jeth, along with his three apprentices and Oss Wilum, attempted to remove Nadd's and Amanoa's sarcophagi off of Onderon to the beast-filled moon of Dxun for re-internment. However, during the procession of the remains, the Jedi found themselves under an attack led by the darksider Warb Null. Following the Sith and Naddist defeat on Onderon, the Jedi under the guidance of Master Jeth transported the remains of Freedon Nadd and Amanoa to the jungle moon of Dxun, where they were to be entombed behind enormous slabs of Mandalorian iron. It was hoped that entombing both sarcophagi on the wild moon would dissuade anyone from seeking out the Sith knowledge contained within. This of course was futile as many Sith have sought out these remains in the millennia since – starting with Kun in The Great Sith War and ending in Palpatine (see Sith of Note). Each one took away a different piece of the puzzle and it has been may sole enterprise since taking control of Palpatine’s collection to complete this puzzle. It is clear now that the Naddist groups were learning more and more about the ability to transfer the force through networks of computers, using them like supple minds to leap between. Warb Null was more machine than creature and an analysis of his records in the Onderonian libraries has made it clear that he was merely an extension of Nadd’s (and possibly Ommin’s) will. Onderon remained in the prominence of galactic events during The Mandalorian Wars as Dxun was a major Mandalorian stronghold. Following the end of the wars it tried to rebuild and for some time enjoyed relative wealth as an independant world after ceceeding from the Republic. It was again reincorporated into the senate and maintained a presence on the events of galactic politics right up through the Clone Wars. With the Sith Invasion and the Sith-Imperial War in 127-130 ABY the planet again left the crumbling Republic and joined in an alliance with the Sith where they enjoyed greater autonomy than under the Republic. Their constituion was reformed with King Bollinstar's coronation and the planet began concentrating power back around the Royal Family - bolstered by the King's marriage to Darth Nihil's daughter. Onderon Royal Family Led by King Bollinstar III, whose father died a couple years before the Sith/Imperial war began. Rumours are still around that his death was commanded in order to pave the way for the Sith Empire into the core. His staggered ascension to the throne and eventual coronation was marred in political intrigue as Jedi and Sith alike vied around him for power. His marriage to Queen Orontos, daughter of Darth Nihil, was seen as many as evidence of his conspiracy with the Sith to kill his father. In the first year of his reign he abolished the constitution and reorganised the government to return power to the throne. Though it remains a constitutional monarchy, much of the power now resides back in the King’s hands. He has yet been unable to outlaw the People’s Popular Party, who for 100 years were a terrorist/rebel organisation that had been illegal under Republic and Imperial law. Now in their second term with actual seats in the government, they represent the largest minor party in the parliament. Onderon has long been marred in rebellions from the Beast Rider Kingdom and usually curtails them by marrying prominent royalty to theirs. This step, made by his father, was unprecedented but appears to have succeeded in uniting the majority of the planet. He has three children and two brothers: Prince Dathros, heir to the throne and Minister for Foreign Affairs. Princess Regina, Lord Commander of the City Air Defences, eldest of the Kings children but not interested in the throne. Princess Lissa, youngest daughter of the King and courting Prince of Teta. Manages charity and welfare programs for the poor and destitute. Onderon Parliament The Onderon Parliament is made up of three main parties - the Hand of the King, the Fist of the King and the People's Popular Party. The first is the one currently in power, led by Prime Minister Guinobiss and are the conservative power behind the King. The King's Fist, led by Minister Themarche is a more radical party, trying to push Onderon back into galactic politics but still in support of the Sith and the King. The People's Popular Party, led by Donnuse Bella was a Beast Lord who was part of a radical terror group that fought for independence. Their inclusion into the government has sedated separatist attacks. The King's Hand Typical fascist party. Minimal rights for aliens, pro-blood line propaganda. Not openly racist but sees that no rights are passed through parliament. Endorses the use of state taxes in supporting royal household’s industrial interests. Corrupted by deals with Black Sun and other criminal elements, they muddied their reputation further by remaining closely allied with the Sith. There is tension within the party, however, as the Sith Empire collapses and their allies in the Corporate Sector consequently go bust. The King's Fist Party for the Restoration of the Empire of Onderon. Often accused of blatant sycophantisms to gain the affection of the King, this party is actually the King’s favourite. They believe that Onderon should focus more strongly on its military and its alliance with the Sith and rebuild its Empire amongst the stars. Far more open to aliens and less racist, but far shadier with deals and alliances with Black Sun and the Underworld in general. Their leader has the Queen’s ear as she dotes over him and has already won the favour of her father, Darth Nihil. Even if his party do not win the next election, it is believed the King will choose him for Prime Minister. The People's Popular Party Party for the People of Onderon. Left leaning democratic party. Support of some of the people, largely in Vaklu City. They were outlawed for over 100 years and have only recently begun getting seats in parliament, much to the distress of the other parties. Their leader, Donnuse Bella was a Beast Lord of Onderon, under the King and Queen Beyond the Wall. Like many of his people, he rebelled against the Walled City and joined the People’s Popular Party to try and change the system from within. Most critics say he is just as corrupt as the other ministers – allied with Hutts and Black Sun. Dxun The moon of Onderon, it has long been referred to as the Beast Moon for the horrific creatures that dwell upon it. Its orbit brings its atmosphere into contact with Onderon and consequently beasts occasionally rain from the skies. After the Manalorian inhabitation of the moon following The Great Sith War it then started raining Mandalorians riding these beasts. Following The Mandalorian Wars the moon's inhabitants became less concerned with Onderon and more concerned with survival as the clans fragments. Clan Ordo, Awaud, Lokk and Detta established permanent bases whilst Clan Kelborn only made a tiny foothold. Only fragments of Clan Ordo and Lokk remain whilst Clan Awaud are now the dominant clan on the moon.